


Pretty Girls...

by jupitcr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I love them ok, Margaery x Sansa, sansa and margaery, sansa x margaery - Freeform, sansaery, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr
Summary: Sansa yearns to understand what Margaery meant by 'Pretty girls'.





	Pretty Girls...

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scrap and i just suddenly had inspo to write... (i'm supposed to be studying, but i kind of abandoned that - so here we are)

_Pretty girls_...

The words dwelled in Sansa Stark's mind - yearning to understand what the Tyrell girl had said to her a few days ago when they walked together in the gardens.

It was a warm mid-summer day, where wisps of sun crawled among skin and a slight breeze made the air cool. Sansa, Margaery and her grandmother sat in the pavilion that overlooked Blackwater Bay while enjoying lemon cakes and refreshments. 

'Sansa, my dear. My granddaughter had told me that you and Lord Tyrion had your wedding night last night. I assume tha-'

'Grandmother! I don't think Sansa would like to talk about that,' Margaery said with a small chuckle.

'Oh, it's okay. We didn't do anything. Lord Tyrion was kind to let me sleep by myself.' Sansa said embarrassingly while turning pink.

The Stark girl gazed at Margaery. Her hair was in beautiful brown curls and her eyes were blue and bewitching. Sansa licked her lips and quickly looked away.

_Pretty girls..._

Sansa kept thinking those 2 words over and over until they didn't sound proper anymore. She wondered and thought deeply about what it meant. Maybe she was overthinking it... No... Maybe she misheard what Margaery said.

Margaery tilted her head slightly and gazed at the Stark girl.

'Sansa, my sweet girl -  is something the matter?' 

_Pretty gir-_

'OH, no your grace... I mean Margaery - I'm fine... Just a bit tired, that's all...' Sansa replied quickly, darting her eyes up at the Tyrell girl.

But Margaery knew something was up. She raised an eyebrow and stood up.

'Sansa, you looked flushed. Come, let us take a walk in the gardens. Grandmother, please excuse us.'

Margaery bent down and kissed her grandmother's hand, and then strode over to lock arms with Sansa. Margaery smiled at the Stark girl, and together they started to walk through the gardens.

'Now, sweet girl, what's wrong? What's on your mind?' Margaery looked into Sansa's eyes with compassion and admiration.

_Pretty girls..._

Sansa's eyes grew wide and she felt shy. She breathed.

'Margaery... I- when we were walking the other day... You mentioned 'pretty girls'...' Sansa mumbled shyly. 

Margaery smiled sweetly and held Sansa tighter in her grasp. 

'What about them, little bird?' Margaery spoke.

Sansa's cheeks turned pink.  _Margaery probably thinks I'm a stupid little girl..._

'You said that some women like pretty girls... I don't understand...' Sansa said slowly.

The two women walked calmly together, arm-in-arm; while the occasional sound of singing birds and swaying of leaves filled the atmosphere. The sun gave a sense of warmth and comfort. There was an elegant bench on the side of the path, which Margaery gestured for them to sit down.

Margaery grinned at the Stark girl. 

'Sansa. Before I was with Joffrey, I was wedded to Renly Baratheon. Handsome and kind he was, he never seemed eager to engage in such 'activities' at night with me...' Margaery chuckled at the reaction Sansa was giving her.

'And then over time, I realised that he had prefered to lie with a man, instead of a woman.' Margaery whispered.

Sansa must have looked a little lost because Margaery gave her a little giggle and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind the Stark girl's ear.

'So... So it's the same for women too?' Sansa asked shyly. 

Margaery gave her a sweet smile and gazed at Sansa.

'Yes, sweet girl. It is.' 

Sansa now understood. She now knew that it wasn't just men and women who could fall in love with each other, but now people of the same sex can as well.  She looked at the Tyrell girl who was sitting so close to her. She admired her beauty and compassion. Sansa adored Margaery, and for some reason, she could feel something unusual and strange. Heat rose to her face and a sudden thought had struck her mind.

 

What if she adores Margaery like how sometimes, women can fall in love with other women?

 

It was calm and quiet now. Margaery turned and looked at Sansa.

'Sansa, you're very beautiful. I hope that everything is okay for you now in King's Landing.' 

Sansa tried to smile.

'Thank you... But it's not the same as home, it's not the same as Winterfell.' she muttered.

'These people are all so strange and mysterious... And I feel so alone here...' she looked down and stared at her hands.

Margaery looked sadly at the Stark girl. She felt genuinely sorry for her - to have her family, not by her side, to be so lost, to be so alone. 

The Tyrell girl placed her delicate hand on Sansa's cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes.

 

'Little bird, you're not alone.'

 

Margaery did something that Sansa did not expect. Margaery had leaned forward and placed her soft mouth on Sansa's. Sansa was shocked by this gesture, but instead, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of roses on her tongue. She could feel Margaery's place her other hand on her leg as they shifted closer to each other.

After what felt like a dream, they slowly pulled away. 

They looked into each other's eyes while exchanging small, shy smiles. Sansa felt the warmth in her cheeks and knew she was heavily blushing. Margaery gave Sansa a sweet, shy smile and intertwined her fingers with the Stark girl's.

'Sansa, if you want - you're welcome to come to my chambers tonight. I think that King Joffrey is away today and I don't fancy being without company tonight.' Margaery smiled kindly.

Sansa knew otherwise. She could tell by the cunning look in the Tyrell girl's eyes that she  _really_ did adore Sansa.  

'I'd be delighted to, thank you Margaery. For everything.' she twinkled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please lead any suggestions & feedback in the comments! i am always open to any advice to improve my writing :)


End file.
